Severus Snape
de:Severus Snape en:Severus Snape es:Severus Snape fi:Severus Kalkaros fr:Severus Rogue nl:Severus Sneep ru:Северус Снегг Severus Tobiasz Snape (ur. 9 stycznia 1960, zm. 1 maja 1998) – fikcyjna postać wymyślona przez Joanne Rowling na potrzeby jej powieści. Nauczyciel w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, opiekun domu Slytherin. Severus Snape mieszkał w dzieciństwie w mugolskim miasteczku przy ulicy Spinner's End[1], zaś po drugiej stronie rzeki znajdował się dom Lily Evans – matki Harry'ego Pottera. Odkąd zauważył, iż Lily jest "magiczna", nie spoczął, póki nie opowiedział jej wszystkiego, co sam wiedział o magicznym świecie – o Hogwarcie, o Ministerstwie Magii, i innych sprawach związanych z magią. Zaprzyjaźnili się jeszcze przed wyjazdem do szkoły[2]. Po jakimś czasie przyjaźń zamieniła się w jednostronną miłość. Snape, nazywany przez Lily Evans "Sev"[3], do końca życia zakochany był w matce Harry'ego Pottera, którego znienawidził przez podobieństwo do ojca. Jego patronusem była łania, tak samo jak Lily Evans. Nauki w Hogwarcie pobierał wspólnie ze swoimi rówieśnikami, m.in. Syriuszem Blackiem (ojcem chrzestnym Harry’ego), Remusem Lupinem, Peterem Pettigrew, a także Jamesem Potterem (ojcem Harry’ego)[4]. Wiadomo także o jego konflikcie z tym ostatnim. Obaj się szczerze nienawidzili – Snape przez wyraźne zaloty Jamesa do Lily Evans, które zaczęły się w trakcie czwartego lub piątego roku nauki, a James, już w pociągu, przed pierwszym rokiem nauki, nie zapałał do niego sympatią[5]. Po ukończeniu szkoły dołączył do grona śmierciożerców. Był świadkiem przepowiedni profesor Sybilli Trelawney. Przekazał wszystko, co usłyszał, Voldemortowi, lecz dopiero od niego dowiedział się, że przepowiednia może mówić o dziecku Lily Potter. Gdy usłyszał, że jego pan ma zamiar zabić Potterów, zaczął błagać o darowanie życia Lily. Gdy nie przyniosło to rezultatu, w rozpaczy skontaktował się z Dumbledore’em. Przekazał swoją prośbę o uratowanie Lily. Na pytanie dyrektora, które brzmiało: And what will you give me in return, Severus? (ang. I co mi dasz w zamian, Severusie?), odpowiedział: Everything (ang. Wszystko.)[6] Od jakiegoś czasu przed tym wydarzeniem Potterowie wiedzieli, iż w ich otoczeniu jest zdrajca. Aby uniemożliwić mu oraz Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać wejście do ich domu, uczynili swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Petera Pettigrew. Uznali to za najlepszy wybór. Nikt by go nie szukał, był zbyt słaby oraz nic nie znaczył. Nie wiedzieli, że to właśnie on był śmierciożercą i od razu wydał ich miejsce zamieszkania Czarnemu Panu. Severus Snape jest tytułowym Księciem Półkrwi z tomu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi – nazwa ta pochodzi od nazwiska matki, czarownicy Eileen Prince (ang. książę), a także faktu, iż ojciec Snape'a, Tobiasz, był mugolem. W Hogwarcie był opiekunem domu Slytherin i wiadomo, że przez lata ubiegał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, co udaje mu się dopiero w szóstym tomie (Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi)[7]. Wcześniej uczył sporządzania eliksirów. Znany był z niesprawiedliwości i brutalnego sarkazmu. Wyraźnie faworyzował Ślizgonów i nie cierpiał Gryffindoru, a najbardziej Harry'ego Pottera. Nie starał się go nawet poznać. Był pewien, że jest taki sam, jak jego ojciec, którego przecież nie znosił. Prześladował więc psychicznie młodego Pottera. Przy każdej możliwej okazji ośmieszał go, przezywał i odejmował punkty jego domowi. Mimo iż nie darzył go sympatią, przyrzekł Dumbledore'owi chronić go i opiekować się nim w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Był to jego osobisty hołd dla nieżyjącej matki Harry'ego - Lily Evans. Bał się odrzucenia i wyjawienia swoich słabych punktów, dlatego też opanował sztukę oklumencji i legilimencji, co pozwalało mu zachować tajemniczość. Bohater złożył Narcyzie Malfoy Przysięgę Wieczystą, zobowiązującą go do pomocy Draconowi w wypełnieniu niebezpiecznego zadania, które powierzył mu Voldemort (zabicie Dumbledore’a)[8]. To właśnie hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej, po czym zbiegł ze śmierciożercami[9]. W VII tomie dowiadujemy się, że Severus był zawsze wierny Dyrektorowi, a zamordował go na jego własną prośbę, faktycznie przyspieszając jego nieuchronną śmierć i zapobiegając czekającemu go cierpieniu. Albus Dumbledore był świadomy zbliżającej się śmierci, ponieważ postąpił nierozważnie, wkładając na palec pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, na którym spoczywała klątwa. Severus zatrzymał postępujące zaklęcie na jednej ręce, która poczerniała i wyglądała na martwą[10]. Snape pomógł też (na prośbę Dumbledore'a) zdobyć Harry'emu Potterowi Miecz Gryffindora. Insygnia Śmierci Po objęciu władzy przez Śmierciożerców w Ministerstwie, został dyrektorem Hogwartu. W ostatnim tomie Voldemort zabija Severusa Snape'a, gdyż wierzy, iż jedynie w ten sposób może stać się prawowitym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki. Dzieje się tak ponieważ różdżka słucha jedynie właściciela, który zdobył ją, pokonując jej poprzedniego pana. Ponieważ Voldemort zabrał ją z grobu Dumbledore'a, zabił Księcia Półkrwi, którego uważał za sprawcę śmierci Albusa. Na rozkaz Voldemorta Książę zostaje ugryziony przez Nagini. Umierając, przekazuje swoje wspomnienia Harry'emu Potterowi. Ujawniają one, iż Snape był sąsiadem Lily Evans i był w niej zakochany od dzieciństwa. W Hogwarcie trafili do różnych domów (Lily – Gryffindor, Severus – Slytherin). Ich przyjaźń zakończyła się, gdy Severus nazwał Lily szlamą, a ona nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć. Ponadto Snape chciał zostać śmierciożercą, czego Lily nie mogła zaakceptować. Okazuje się również, że to właśnie dzięki Snape'owi Lily miała szansę na uratowanie siebie 31 października 1981 roku. Kobieta nie skorzystała z niej jednak, ratując tym samym swojego syna Harry'ego Pottera. Snape obiecał Dumbledore'owi chronić jej dziecko, ale był zawsze nieuprzejmy dla Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedział, że młody Potter nie opanował sztuki oklumencji. Jakiekolwiek miłe wspomnienie dotyczące Harry'ego na temat Snape'a, mogłoby się skończyć dla tego śmierciożercy zgonem z rąk Czarnego Pana. Tym samym Albus Dumbledore straciłby najcenniejszego człowieka w obozie wroga. Drugim, nie mniej ważnym, powodem było też to, że Harry był bardzo podobny z wyglądu do swojego ojca, Jamesa. Snape i James serdecznie nienawidzili się w czasach, gdy sami byli uczniami Hogwartu. Severus był do końca wierny dyrektorowi Hogwartu, a zabójstwo popełnione przez Snape'a zostało ukartowane. Śmierć Księcia okazała się bezużyteczna – mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki był Draco Malfoy, gdyż to on rozbroił Albusa Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej. Draco został zaś z kolei pokonany przez Harry'ego, co było jednoznaczne z przejęciem panowania nad Czarną Różdżką przez młodego czarodzieja. Zabicie Severusa nic nie dało Czarnemu Panu, bowiem jego Różdżka za swego pana uznała Harry'ego. Poznając myśli Snape'a Harry dowiaduje się jak wielkim uczuciem darzył Lily znienawidzony przez niego profesor. Wyrazem tego było przejęcie przez Severusa używanego przez nią patronusa. Harry zrozumiał również, że gdyby nie pomoc Snape'a, nigdy nie zniszczyłby Voldemorta[11]. W epilogu dowiadujemy się, że drugie z dzieci Harry'ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley nosi imiona Albus Severus. Przypisy #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 681. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 682-684. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 690. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 691. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 688. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 693-694. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2006, s. 182. ISBN 978-83-7278-168-0. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2006, s. 45-46. ISBN 978-83-7278-168-0. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2006, s. 639. ISBN 978-83-7278-168-0. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 697-702. ISBN 978-83-7278-280-9. #↑ J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Poznań: Media Rodzina, 2008, s. 704. ISBN Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Zabici przez Voldemorta